cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Darth Energy
"Fear is a disease and hope is its only cure"-Cade talking to his younglings Origins "Darth Energy"or Cade Shadowblade was born on Kashyyk 78BBY.His family was much poor and had to beg to the Jedi to serve them food.Their shelter was trash stacked up on trash and only a few skiny blankets to keep them warm.His parents names were Marliee Shadowblade and Jacob Shadowblade.One day when they went out to beg the Jedi for food one of the Jedi put a thing that look like a thermometer in Cade's mouth.The Jedi had a very surprised look at the numbers.He immediately took him and his parents in his quarters.He told them that Cade was force sensitive and needed to become a Jedi as soon as possible,but his parents didn't move.They said if they gave them nice clothes,a house,and most of their needs the he can go.So thats what they did. Immediate Training When Cade was seven he could do all these diffrent force moves within the power of his Master.His master's name was Sentinel Master Juke.Master Juke main strong was dueling so he made sure that was Cade's strong.They train on dueling and lightsaber skills always.He was the best dueling padawan in the Jedi.He was sent on the front lines of battle during ambush assaults,but during a explosion when he was 10 he suffered a completly crushed arm perventing him from using his double training sabers.His master was good in force heal and replaced his arm bone with a metal rod.After that he was train harder intill he was 13,then he finally had permission to make his lightsabers Lightsabers Cade went to a cave that was known to have many rare crystals. Cade found many diffrent crystals,but the force led him to the two Chaos crystals,which are orange(savek sith saber crystal but orange).When he returned to the temple with his crystals his Master Juke was very pleased to see him.He gave Cade all the pieces he needed to make two sabers.So Cade walked to the meditation room and finally formed his two sabers he always wanted.They train more aggresively to the fact that he had actual sabers.Cade was now 15 Getting a New Master Cade was had mastered Saber combat and could beat almost every Jedi in the temple,including the Jedi High Concil besides Yoda he could never defeat him.He decided to not take the title of Jedi Knight and go to become a master in force,so he could master force and saber combat.He went to Master Yoda for force power Yoda accepted him as a Padawan.They train through jungles with force pushing stuff out the way with the force.They did much training.Sense the fact that he was force sensitive he could do these force moves more easily then others.They train intilll he was 17 with the force.He hadn't mastered it becuase he use a thought of years praticing,but he was very good at it.Yoda was proud of him and so was the Jedi High Concil.Cade always meditated everyday for hours,after that he would saber train. Joining the Sith When Cade turned 26 he was pronouced a Jedi Master and could finally master both force and saber combat.He returned to his family that was now rich and seem tense becuase it had been so long.When left to get them some groceries he noticed a ship in the Jedi Temple landing deck he didn't really pay attenion to it.When he returned he saw that the house was a wreck and both his mother and father on the ground dead.He cried and cried then promised himself to kill the person who did this.That motivation put fury in his eyes.The sith who killed his parents returned he gather all his strengh and stroke him down.The sith underestimated him and paid the price.He stabbed the sith in his chest forcing the saber down deep through the floor.Another sith appeared he was very calm and didn't seem really aggresive.He admired the Jedi and turn that furious motivation into power of the sith.He changed Cade into a sith. A Early Darth/Ending Cade had visons of his Sith master betraying him,and his visions were never wrong.He took that vision in and he killed his master pronoucing him a Darth.He was now Darth Energy and swore to destroy his old friend the Jedi. 'WARNING' DO NOT EDIT ANY OF MY STORY WITHOUT MY PERMISSION SEND A COMMENT IF YOU WANT TO CHANGE SOMETHING.-KNIGHTofForce Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Jedi Category:Sith Category:Jedi Order Category:Jedi Battle Class Category:Sith Battle Class Category:Exile Battle Class Category:Darth